Insecurites
by Harrypotterpixie455
Summary: Annabeth is going to college with Percy and gets a little beating down by Rachel. She tries to break up with Percy but ends up falling in love all over again. No one is demigods they just go to a normal camp for kids and teens. Complete :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so be easy on me. I might pursue writing when I grow up so I want opinions on how good I am. Please, honest comments! I want to hear opinions. Thanks!**

** -Harrypotterpixie455**

** Insecurities**

** Chapter 1**

I walked toward my apartment with 4 grocery bags in my hands. Carrying them was simple from recent vigorous training at camp. I walked through the park, the scents of flowers, plants and dirt filling my nose. I loved it. I smiled to myself. As I walked through the park, I saw 3 girls. One of them was Percy's friend, Rachel. 2 of her friends were with her. I was in college for the summer. I was going to Harvard with Percy. Turns out, they were known for their marine biology classes. Percy was accepted and is majoring in Aquatics and Biology. I'm majoring in Economics, Physics, Statistics and Calculus. We both have to take the required classes as well. Anyway, I saw the girls and waved. They went to a private college near Harvard. Rachel shot a look at me. Unfortunately, she hates my guts because she has a huge crush on Percy. Her possy members, Jasmine and Angela, hated me to. Silena, my best friend used to be a part of it, until she got tired of Rachel bossing her around and left. I tried waving at her but Rachel just glared at me. She turned around and started whispering to her friends. I heard snatches of her conversation.

"How can Percy like her she is not even pretty." or "I know

Percy is just using her to get to me."

The usual. But, to my surprise, Rachel turned and strutted up to me, her heels clacking and jewelry clinking. She grabbed the groceries with surprising strength I did not expect, and threw them aside.

"Hey!" I said. "What was that for?"

I had a strong urge to call her some bad names, but I kept my anger in check. Mostly.

"Percy is mine. You need to back off. He is just using you and you know it. You're not even pretty. You are just a dirty little bitch. You don't deserve Percy." Rachel snapped.

"Really? Let me think. Last time I checked, he was dating ME, not YOU. Oh, I also seem to remember him rejecting you. Weird, huh?"

With that cheery note, I picked up my bags and pulled out a water bottle. In one quick motion, I opened my water bottle and threw it on her. She gasped as the freezing cold water hit her. I smirked and picked up my bags.

"Bye!"

I said brightly and started the walk home. I hadn't shown it but I was pretty shaken up. Rachel had verbally told me about how I didn't deserve Percy blah blah blah, but she had never physically put me down. Rachel tried to run after me but I tripped her and she face planted into the ground where she was covered in mud. "Oooh So-rry." I said and ran home. Tears were now pricking at my eyes as I realized one thing- she was right. Percy had been spending more and more time with Rachel and when I came home one night, they were sitting on the couch, asleep, after watching Letters to Juliet, in each other's arms. Later, Percy had told me he had just fallen asleep and hadn't realized it. I had forgiven him that one time. Furthermore, Percy doesn't even deserve me. Tonight was our 2-year anniversary of dating and I would break up with him. We are going to a fancy restaurant. Time to get ready.

**Soooo how was it? Please review for advice on the next chapter! I have some stuff written…Hint: Proposal is coming! I will update more soon as soon as I get advice. Thanks to aliceCullenCutie651 for being my Beta! **

** -Harrypotterpixie455**


	2. Getting Ready

**Hey guys! This is my first story so be easy on me. I might pursue writing when I grow up so I want opinions on how good I am. Please, honest comments! I want to hear opinions. Thanks!**

** -Harrypotterpixie455**

** Insecurities**

** Chapter 1**

I walked toward my apartment with 4 grocery bags in my hands. Carrying them was simple from recent vigorous training at camp. I walked through the park, the scents of flowers, plants and dirt filling my nose. I loved it. I smiled to myself. As I walked through the park, I saw 3 girls. One of them was Percy's friend, Rachel. 2 of her friends were with her. I was in college for the summer. I was going to Harvard with Percy. Turns out, they were known for their marine biology classes. Percy was accepted and is majoring in Aquatics and Biology. I'm majoring in Economics, Physics, Statistics and Calculus. We both have to take the required classes as well. Anyway, I saw the girls and waved. They went to a private college near Harvard. Rachel shot a look at me. Unfortunately, she hates my guts because she has a huge crush on Percy. Her possy members, Jasmine and Angela, hated me to. Silena, my best friend used to be a part of it, until she got tired of Rachel bossing her around and left. I tried waving at her but Rachel just glared at me. She turned around and started whispering to her friends. I heard snatches of her conversation.

"How can Percy like her she is not even pretty." or "I know

Percy is just using her to get to me."

The usual. But, to my surprise, Rachel turned and strutted up to me, her heels clacking and jewelry clinking. She grabbed the groceries with surprising strength I did not expect, and threw them aside.

"Hey!" I said. "What was that for?"

I had a strong urge to call her some bad names, but I kept my anger in check. Mostly.

"Percy is mine. You need to back off. He is just using you and you know it. You're not even pretty. You are just a dirty little bitch. You don't deserve Percy." Rachel snapped.

"Really? Let me think. Last time I checked, he was dating ME, not YOU. Oh, I also seem to remember him rejecting you. Weird, huh?"

With that cheery note, I picked up my bags and pulled out a water bottle. In one quick motion, I opened my water bottle and threw it on her. She gasped as the freezing cold water hit her. I smirked and picked up my bags.

"Bye!"

I said brightly and started the walk home. I hadn't shown it but I was pretty shaken up. Rachel had verbally told me about how I didn't deserve Percy blah blah blah, but she had never physically put me down. Rachel tried to run after me but I tripped her and she face planted into the ground where she was covered in mud. "Oooh So-rry." I said and ran home. Tears were now pricking at my eyes as I realized one thing- she was right. Percy had been spending more and more time with Rachel and when I came home one night, they were sitting on the couch, asleep, after watching Letters to Juliet, in each other's arms. Later, Percy had told me he had just fallen asleep and hadn't realized it. I had forgiven him that one time. Furthermore, Percy doesn't even deserve me. Tonight was our 2-year anniversary of dating and I would break up with him. We are going to a fancy restaurant. Time to get ready.

**Soooo how was it? Please review for advice on the next chapter! I have some stuff written…Hint: Proposal is coming! I will update more soon as soon as I get advice. Thanks to aliceCullenCutie651 for being my Beta! **

** -Harrypotterpixie455**


	3. The Proposal

**Hello! Sorry about not updating, school has been a real pain and it seems like the teachers are out to get me with the amount of homework! Anyway, here's the next chapter! And sorry about uploading the same chapter twice!**

Insecurities

The Real Chapter 2

I walked into my apartment and put away my groceries. I went into the bathroom to see if I looked remotely like I hadn't been crying. I washed my face until it was only a little bit red. It would have to do. I pulled out my cell phone- a Pantech Pursuit.

"Thalia? Silena? Get over here NOW." I said and hung up.

In less than two minutes, they knocked on the door. I opened the door to find them, waiting outside, looking flustered and exhausted.

"Wow." I said. "That was fast!"

"We ran the whole way here. We have been waiting for your call all day." Thalia said.

"Sit down sweetie, it's time to make you look FAB!" Silena said, and sat me down. It was already 5:00 and Percy was picking me up at 6:00. Thalia got to work on my hair and Silena went to work on my makeup. I changed, and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a dark green dress that went down to my knees, making by blonde hair stand out. My hair was straightened, and I had on green eyeshadow, with black mascara and eyeliner. I looked…amazing.

"Wow." I said. "Thanks guys. I look great." I didn't tell them about my breakup plan- they would just talk me out of it.

"I know!" Silena swooned. "This is going to soooo romantic!"

"Get out of here guys! It's already 5:50!" I cried. I had to basically push them out, with them obsessing over last minute things. When they finally left, it was 5:55. I sat down and waited for Percy. Thalia and Silena kept texting me things like "Good luck!" and "Have fun-but not to much fun!" or "I want to know ALL the details when you get back!".

"I'm sure you will." I muttered at the last one. The doorbell rang. I opened it be greeted by Percy's smiling face.

"Hey." He said nervously. He handed me a small bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

I smiled up at him and took the flowers. It was a mixture of pink, purple, and yellow flowers.

"Thank you!" I said. "I love them!"

Percy smiled and walked me to his car. We were on our way there and had just pulled into the driveway. We started to walk inside and he took my hand.

"Reservation for Jackson, please." He said. He made a reservation? Wow. He must have really been saving for this! The waiter led us to a small table outside on a deck. I smiled.

"This is great!" I smiled at him. Again. Might as well be nice if I was going to break up with him. We ordered, I ordered a pasta dish and Percy a steak. We laughed and talked all night long as we ate. We finished our food and had just paid when I decided to make my move.

"Percy?"

"Yea?" he answered. We were still out on the deck gazing at the stars.

"I've been thinking and I think I figured out why you have been so distant." I started.

"Annabeth-" He started. I held up my hand.

"Let me finish." I said. " You are a great guy and deserve a great girl. Unfortunately, I'm not that girl. You need someone who is very loving to you and more than me. And that girl is Rachel. We both know that you and her are more of a match than we ever were. I'm sorry that this didn't work out. Goodbye." I said. Percy sat there, in his chair, stunned. I walked out of that restaurant, and to the road. I started to call for a taxi.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy call from behind me. "Can we talk? Please? We need to!"

"Fine." I said. "What?"

"Annabeth, I love you more than anything in the world, and I couldn't stand being without you in my life. We are meant for each other, despite what other people think. I love you and want to spend every minute of my life with you. Why you thought we weren't meant for each other, I don't know. But I do know one thing I want to ask you." He said. He got down on one knee.

"Oh god." I muttered. "Is he seriously doing this?"

"Annabeth, you are the love of my life." He pulled out a little red velvet box. " I want to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a big white diamond surrounded by small, little, owls. I starred at him, stunned.

"Yes" I said, surprising myself, and then joy filling me up like warm chocolate chip cookies right out of the oven. He grinned and pulled me up to hug me and twirl me around. I realized one thing that night.

I was in love with a seaweed brain.

**Soo that's all I have so far. Please review and tell me if I should continue this story or start a new one. I don't know which one to do! Thanks to all who reviewed and commented!**


	4. New Fanfic

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! As you know, I have been working on new stuff. This is a new story idea I had a few weeks ago. What do you think? Review and tell me.**_

_** -Harrypotterpixie455**_

_**P.S. I am also looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is willing, I would be glad to have them. I don't really understand the whole thing, so if someone could also explain it, that would be great! I only want one or two to start, so if I get a lot there will be some sort of choosing thing. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

_As Max walked through the halls of her school, she wondered how in the world she had come to this point. Once, she was happy, had friends, and was popular. Now, because of a stupid car accident, she was blind. She was a nerd, a loser, and had only two in her grade to call her friends. Her sister, Ella and her best friend Iggy, both who could were perfectly capable of living life with no disability. It was a shock really, seeing as Max was stunning. Her golden blonde streaked hair shone in light and her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown, a color that could easily turn into an endless abyss when she got angry. Max pretended she didn't notice the guy's quiet muttering as they checked her out, not wanting to get caught by their friends for checking out the loser of the school. Eventually, they would get caught by their friends and brought to the leader of the school. Nick Williams. Or, as everyone called him, Fang. No one knew why. Max didn't interact with Fang. Fang didn't interact with Max, other than the occasional incident of bullying. _

_Max didn't get Fang. He was always being crowded at lunch, yet he never spoke a word. He had the looks, as she had been told by Ella many, many times, but he rarely used them to his advantage. He had girls at his right hand, but he never dated them. She wondered what went through that head of his. Now, there was no denying it, Max hated Fang with all of her heart. These were just things about him that irked her. _

_Fang, was standing at the opposite end of the hallway, watching Max be led by Iggy. It was true. He was popular, good looking, and had girls at his every turn, but he didn't want them. He just wasn't interested. But Max, Max was different. She didn't fall all over him like the other girls-but then again, she was blind and couldn't see him like the others could. She was stunningly beautiful, but she didn't care and she didn't show it off. Fang hated Max, and that was why he bullied her. He hated her for her innocent beauty, and the fact that she always fought back was a rebounding pleasure. But, there was no denying it- Fang was just as confused by Max as she was to him._


End file.
